Yo-kai New Series Conference
Yo-kai New Series Conference is a series of mini-episodes within the Yo-kai Watch anime that follows the 5 Yo-kai staff in the TV Touyo reviewing the test episodes of the new mini corner. List of episodes Let's Think About Stories With Everyone! Mission Nyan-Possible Witchcat☆Maginyan At the TV Touyo, Whisper stated that the "Oni Stars" segment is "truly a great hit." However, Whisper stated that he have been struck with an even more hilarious concept, which is "All Together, Whistars!" Everyone got no responses, and Jibanyan only responded "yuck." Whisper pleased that the plan it's not that bad. Once Komasan stated that Hailey Anne and Usapyon are joining them today, the both are stated that they're come here today with an idea for a new series. Manjimutt asked what's in the concept, and Hailey Anne says that they're proposing a magical girl series that will capture the heart of young girls all across the country and they added in a cute, tiny animal sidekick to "make this a perfect package" and she revealed the series name: "Magical Girl Maginyan". Then, Usapyon plays the intro of they test episode. In Nom Burger, Maginyan and Nameki are eating fast food, and heard a women, who says that she's phone is dead, and if Maginyan got a charger, she like to borrow it. And Maginyan lend a women a charger so she can continue uses her phone. This, however, Maginyan stated that the magic can't do anything. After the test episode ends as Maginyan helped peoples by buying the flower to a young girl, and stopping the robbery; Komasan stated that was "high-larious", and Jibanyan says that "nyot" bad at all. After Hailey Anne thanks them, and Whisper get an idea concept to "make them even funnier", which is "Magical Girl Maginyan & the Whis-Wand". Everyone got no response and Whisper stated that's just an idea, and Komasan announced that he and Komajiro got an idea to share, and Hailey Anne asked what is it, which is the new series is "Mr. Crabbycat Returns: Club Activities Saga". Whisper and Usapyon responded that the plan sounds interesting. Mr. Crabbycat Division Head to Koma Brave Usapyon's Great Adventure Whisper's 100th Marriage Proposal At the head office of a certain television station (TV Touyo), then we see a still shot of the clip from the other 4 anime episodes, while the narrator told us that a meeting to create yet another new series shall commence here today. And the name was revealed, "Whisper's 100th Marriage Proposal". Producer Whisper, also known as Whis-P, told everyone that he have become aware of something quite outrageous. Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, and Sighborg Y watching on him while Manjimutt asked what's something outrageous, and Komasan asked "what d'yall mean?" Whisper then told everyone that he proposed many a project plan at these meeting of theirs. The new Yo-kai series plans are revealed, which is "Whisper's Magic School Bus", "Mission Whispossible", "Whisper's Room", "All Together, Whistars", and finally, "The Unfettered Whishogun". Whisper scolded everyone that they not approved any of these "wonderful" ideas even once, but Jibanyan responded that not their fault and all of Whisper's proposals are boring, and Whisper angry says that he take that back. Whisper then says, "That's how you thought I'd react, didn't you? I can't help but wonder if you'll still be able to say that even after you've seen the proposal I've thought of this time." Komasan asked what kind of project is it, and Whisper stated that this project will be decisively, without a doubt, become the drama series to "end all dramas". The project however revealed to be Whisper's 100th Marriage Proposal. No one can response, and Whisper please everyone that gotta do his proposal just this time. Komajiro stated that Whisper is acting like a lil' kid, and Komasan saying "But shucks, with the way you've playin' it up, Whis-P, I kinda wanna see what it is." Whisper excited about that, and pulls out the remote control, plays the "masterpiece" he made. The project stopped abruptly and Whisper complained why did they turn it off and Jibanyan complained why is the heroine played by Whisper himself, and Whisper explained that just something unfortunately came up with the actress that was supposed to play the role, and Komasan stated that they got a lot of rejection letters here from the actresses Whisper tried to hire and reads the mail, saying that "I respectfully declare that I REFUSE to peform the role you have given me. Thank you." and Komajiro saying that's a lot. Whisper panickied about his project's big secret, and Manjimutt stated that some charmer Whisper is. Whisper claiming that rich coming from themselves and the next part will really rock their socks off and continued the project. The next part stopped by Jibanyan again, who complained why is the driver played by Whisper himself too, and Whisper stated he just couldn't find the right actor to fit the image he had in mind, so he put himself in as a test, and was like, "Hey, I'm perfect for this role, aren't I? Well, I suppose I'll just play three roles!" Komasan saying that they got rejection letters from several truck driver actors, the mail stated, "Who the heck would wanna be in your stupid drama?!" Whisper angry saying that they don't just read his mail and stated that the up next is the emotional climax. The emotional climax part is stopped by Jibanyan again, and Whisper complained "What?! But this is the most exhilarating part!!" and saws Jibanyan shelving the discs of the Whisper's project. Jibanyan saying that they can't deliver a disgusting series like this to people's living room and they're shelving Whisper (because of his face) too. Then, this only find out a shelving Yo-kai sucking Whisper. After finished sucking, giving the rejected mark on the screen. Trivia * TV Touyo is an obvious parody of TV Tokyo, a Japanese TV channel that airs several Japanese anime. * In EP172, Komajiro stamps the project with the rejected mark. But in EP175, a sucking Yo-kai is summoned to shelving Whisper before stamps the rejected mark to the screen. * It unknown if this segment were dubbed in Korean. * Hailey Anne and Usapyon are the only people to post two submissions. Category:Mini Corners Category:Articles under construction Category:Articles needing improvement